A previous study in continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD) patients demonstrated a delay in absorption following oral administration of cefpodoxime proxetil, suggesting CAPD patients experience a delay in gastric emptying of digestible solids. This could have important dosing implications for other orally-administered drugs. This study will evaluate the relative importance of the presence of dialysis fluid in the peritoneum and gastroparesis associated with diabetes mellitus (DM) on the gastric emptying of digestible solids and the pharmacokinetics of cefpodoxime proxteil in CAPD patients.